The Untold Story of Dom and Letty
by lilbrig01
Summary: The story of how Letty met Dom. How they fell in love. How their relationship developed and how the family grew with them.
1. Dom meet Letty

_**I love Dom and Letty so this is how i think their relationship should have developed.**_

* * *

Across the street from the Toretto house a moving truck was parked in front of the house that stood there. A little girl stood in front of it watching the movers move all the things from inside the truck to inside the house. Another little girl ran from inside the Toretto house. She ran to the little girl standing in front of the truck she said, "Hi my names Mia Toretto I live across the street. And I'm five! What's your name?" The other little girl looked at Mia curiously, but slowly smiled and said, "Hi Mia I'm Leticia Ortiz, but I go by Letty because it's easier to say and spell and I'm five too." They both giggled at that. Mia then said, "We should be best friends!" Letty looked thoughtful then said very seriously, "Mia I'd love to be your best friend!" Mia squealed and pulled Letty into a tight hug and Letty hugged her back. The girls continued to talk to each other about trivial things like little girls do when they heard yelling, "Mia!? Mia where are you?!" Mia turned towards her house and screamed, "Dom! I'm talking to my new best friend so pipe down!" Letty giggled as Dom came storming towards them with another boy in tow. He said, "Mia one you can't go outside by yourself. You know that! And two you definitely can't cross the street by yourself! I know you know that!" she looked a little guilty as she said, "I'm sorry Dommy I just want to meet the new people." Dom sighed and said, "Just don't do it again. Okay?" She nodded with a little pout. Letty giggled and Mia's pout turned to a smile as she said, "Dom this is my new bestest friend Letty! Letty this is my big brother Dom and his best friend Vince." Letty giggled and said, "Hello." Dom nodded and said, "Hello Letty." Mia asked, "Do you want to go play with dolls at my house? It's ok right Dom?" Letty grimaced a little and said, "I'd rather play with cars."

Dom and Vince were shocked girls liked dolls and boys like cars. This little girl was definitely not a normal girl. They were impressed. And Dom said, "Sur its okay if you come over Letty. You're always welcome." Mia sighed, but said, "How about I play with my dolls and you play with your cars?" Letty nodded excitedly and said, "Let me ask my mom!" She took Mia's hand and ran towards the house with Mia in tow. As they were about to go in a woman came out and Letty looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and said, "Mama this is Mia she lives across the street can I go play at her house?" Letty's mom nod and said, "Yeah sure, whatever. Be home later on I guess." Letty nodded and said, "Of course mama." Letty grabbed her car from the porch and hooked arms with Mia Vince took Mia's hand and Dom took Letty's as they walked them across the street. A car pulled into the Toretto's drive way out stepped Tony Toretto. Mia dragged Letty over to him and said, "Daddy this is Letty. Letty this is my daddy. Letty just moved over there." She points across the street. Tony bent down and said, "Hello Letty." Letty smiles and said, "Hi Mr. Toretto." Tony shakes his head and says, "Please Letty call me Tony." Letty giggles and said, "Ok Tony!" Tony patted her head and said, "Vince Your mom wants you home. And Dom take Letty inside I need to talk to your sister."

Vince walked off since he only lived down the road and Dom took Letty's hand and took her inside. Once they were inside Letty sat on the floor and happily played with her car eleven year old Dominic just sat there and watched her. Finally he asked, "Do you even know what kind of car that is?" Letty giggles and says, "Of course I do. It's a 1968 Dodge charger. I love cars I want to be able to work on them some day like my daddy did before he went away." Dom looks at her curiously impressed that she knew the car was even more impressed that she was fascinated by cars, but curious as to where her dad was. So he asked, "Where'd your dad go?" She looks up at him with her big eyes and says, "He left said he didn't love mommy anymore and said he loved me, but he just wasn't ready for me. It's ok though he taught me about cars before he left. He told me as long as I had cars in my life I'd always have a piece of him." Dom looked at this little girl in amazement he decided there and then him and Vince had to protect her and watch out for her like they did Mia. He'd take her under his wing and teach her more about cars, till she knows everything he does. With the help of Tony of course.

Just then Mia ran through the door and said, "Letty let's go play in my room!" Letty nodded and gave Dom a hug catching him off guard, but he hugged her back anyway. She let go and followed Mia up the stairs. Dom looked at his father and said, "Dad we have to help watch out for her. She seems like a good kid in a bad life." Tony asks, "What do you mean bad life?" Dom said, "Well she asked her mom if she could come over here and her mom literally said, 'Yeah, Sure whatever. Be home later on I guess.' Then walked away didn't meet me or ask how old I was or ask if you were home nothing. Then she just told me her dad left because he didn't love her mommy anymore and that he just wasn't ready for her. She said he taught her about cars before he left and said as long as she always loved cars she'd always have a piece of him. She told the exact car her toy car was the make model and year. I think we should keep teaching her about cars." Tony was in shocked and felt lots of sympathy for this poor little girl. He was proud of his son to want to watch out for her and he knew it's what they needed to do and what they would do. He said, "Your right son. We will teach her about cars and we will watch out for her no matter what." Tony patted his sons back then walked into the kitchen to start dinner. He asked his son to watch the food while he walked across the street to talk to Letty's mother.

When he got to Letty's he knocked on the door a young women came out and said, "Yeah?" Tony was a little surprised by this, but said nothing about her rudeness as he said, "Hello I'm Tony I live across the street you daughter is over there playing with my daughter and I was wondering if it was ok for her to stay for dinner." The women rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. That's fine. She has school in the morning or something remind her not to wake me and to not miss the bus or she can walk." Tony was shocked he knew it might be bad, but not this bad. He said, "Well her and Mia go to the same school I can bring her if you want." The women looked him in the eyes and said, "I honestly don't care you want to deal with the brat then deal with her." She then turned around and went inside. Tony wondered how Letty was such a happy child with the life she had, but he'd never question it. She was a special little girl and he would treat like his own. He'd make up for her mom and dad. And if it ever came to it he'd take her in and protect her like his own as well. When he got home Vince was back and he and Dom were watching TV he went and checked to food and it was done and cooling. He told the boys to go set the table and went to get the girls. He told the girls dinner was ready Letty said, "Does that mean I need to go home?" Tony shook his head and said, "No sweetie I asked your mother she said it was ok." Letty nodded excitedly and they made their way down the stairs. They all sat around the table and Vince was the first to grab at the food so Dom said, "Ha! Vince say grace." And he did as Letty looked around she was excited to know her best friend came with an amazing family.


	2. Worst day of my Life! I love my Family!

Letty's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. I looked over at the clock on my night side table and realized I over slept. "Well Shit." I rushed to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. I hurriedly put them on and quickly braided my hair and threw on my black converse sneakers. Dom is bringing Mia and me to school today and he is not patient. And he definitely won't take the excuse I'm a thirteen year old girl like Tony would. I put on a little mascara and some lip gloss so Mia won't get on me about not wearing makeup. I rushed down the stairs and see my lovely mother passed out on the couch of course. She's had a drinking problem since my dad left she blames me for him leaving so she doesn't talk to me or take care of me Tony does that. I sigh and walk into the kitchen to grab a granola bar. Tony is so awesome him, Dom, Vince, and now Leon all teach me about cars. I know almost as much as they do. Dom and Vince are eighteen now and Leon is sixteen we met him about three years ago he moved here from New York. They all treat me like a little sister which is cool, but annoying. I mean I love them, but seriously it'd be nice if a boy could come within two feet of me.

I rushed out the door to see Dom standing by his car he laughs and says, "Right on time Let." I giggled and said, "I barely made it, but I made it." He laughs loudly and says, "Well it's more the Mia can say." He says then two seconds later he yells into the house, "Mia if you're not out here in two minutes I'm leaving your ass!" I laugh and say, "I call shot gun." Dom rolls his eyes as I get in the front seat. Seconds later Mia comes running out of the house and I giggle as Dom gets into the car. Mia hurries into the car and we pull out of the drive-way. I love riding with Dom he drives fast and I love it Mia hates it, but I find it exhilarating. We used to have to get Leon, but he has his license and a car now so we don't. We never had to get Vince, he and Dom got their license and cars at the exact time. As we drove down the road Mia said, "So Letty did you tell Dom you had a date tonight." I turned and glared at her. Ugh I knew she was still mad about the whole me telling Dom she kissed a boy, but this was just cruel. Dom turned a glare at me and said, "You have a date?" I sighed, "Dom it is not a big deal." He said, "Yes it is. So you are telling him at school to pick you up from our house tonight." Mia's smirk widened and said, "She can't. He doesn't go to our school." She stops and I pray she doesn't go on, but I had no such luck as she said, "He goes to yours." Whelp I'm screwed. Dom looks at me and says, "Excuse me? No Letty he's too old!" I sigh, "Dom he's only fifteen. He's a freshman. I'm in eighth grade, it's not that big of a difference." Dom still glared and said, "Who is it?" This is the part I dreaded, "Um Lance Tran." His glare darkened and he said, "You know the trouble I have with Johnny and you choose to go out with his little cousin?" I sigh and say, "Dom it's not my fault you slept with Johnny's sister. I like Lance he's nice and he's so cute. Please don't ruin this for me." He sighs and then smirks and says, "Ok well I'll tell him at school that plans have changed." I panic and say, "No you don't have to do that I can just text him." Dom shakes his head, "No I insist." I sigh and say, "Please, please be nice. You don't need any more problems with Johnny."

He smiles and says, "Aw are you worried about me? I'm touched Let." I rolled my eyes and say, "Don't let it go to your head Toretto." He laughs and so do I. I'm so glad I defused the situation that quickly. I'll have to get Mia back for that later on. We pulled up in front of the school and Mia gave Dom a hug then hopped out of the car and took off knowing I would be after her soon. I turned and gave Dom a big hug. He held me close and said, "I love you you're like another little sister to me and I promise I won't scare off Lance." I kiss his cheek and don't let it show that that had cut me like a knife. I keep on a fake cheery smile and say, "I love you too Dom and I appreciate that. Now I better go or I'll be late." He kissed my forehead and I ran from the car. See I've had the biggest crush on Dom since I was ten. I know it'll never amount to anything I'm thirteen and he's eighteen. I sigh as I open my locker and grab my history book. I look down the hall and see my best friend Mia she sees me and runs. I laugh she knows she's in trouble. I won't be seeing her till we meet Dom after school. I laugh and close my locker and make my way to my first class.

School went by fast I got a text from Lance telling me talked to Dom and knew the change of plans. Now I'm standing outside the school waiting for Dom and Mia is nowhere to be found. She finally comes to stand beside me and I turn to her and say, "I will get you back and you won't see it coming." She gulps and I laugh. Ten minutes later Dom finally pulls up I got into shot gun and turned to Mia I said, "Want to get me ready for my date tonight?" She squeals and said, "Of course!" I giggle and Dom just sighs, "Are you sure you really want to go on a date with Lance?" I roll my eyes, "Yes Dom I'm sure. I like him and he knows a lot about cars. Almost as much as we do." he laughs at that and I giggle a little. We get to Dom and Mia's and Mia rushes me out of the car into the house and up the stairs.

We had four hours for me to get ready and I was excited. We dug in the drawer we had in her room with some of my clothes in it. I grabbed a black thong and bra and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the shower on and got in. I washed my hair, body and I shaved. I hurried out and wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my bra and thong I checked my phone and realized I took a forty minute shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. Now mind you this towel was kind of small and well I have a figure now so I really hope I don't run into Dom, Leon or Vince right now. As soon as I stepped foot out of the bathroom I heard a whistle I turn to see Leon, Dom, and Vince standing in the hallway. I blush bright red and rush into Mia's room. I hear their laughter behind me.

Once I was in Mia's room she gave me a pair of black skinny jeans and a red off the shoulder that said never slowdown in black letters. I get dressed quickly then she sits me down at her vanity and blow dries my hair that takes about forty-five minutes. After she blow dries it she straightens it that takes another forty-five minutes. She turns me around and does my makeup. It feels like forever but really it was like hour she tells me I can turn around. I look at my makeup and I love it. I have on bronzer and black eyeliner it looks simple, but it is definitely isn't. I put on my black converse. I got up and hugged Mia as I said, "I love it thank you!" she giggles and hug me back and says, "Of course. Anytime!" We walked down the stairs the boys were all sitting around watching TV they looked up at us and Leon's jaw dropped. I giggled and Dom glared. Uh oh. He said, "Hell no! Leticia you are not going out like that!" I'm so sick of this so I snap back, "Dom you are not my dad! I will wear what I want on my date with Lance tonight so back off!" He glares and goes to say something else, but there was a loud knock on the door. Vince got up and answered it.

It was Lance and he asked, "Is Letty ready?" Vince being the smartass he is said, "I don't why don't you come in I'll check." I roll my eyes as I come the rest of the way down the stairs. Lance sees me and he says, "Wow! Letty you look amazing!" I giggle and say, "You don't look to bad yourself." Dom clears his throat and says, "Have her home by eleven or I will come looking for you. Got it?" Lance doesn't look a little scared as he says, "Got it." Lance takes my hand and leads me out to Johnny's car. I guess he's our ride tonight. We get in and Johnny turn to me and says, "Hello Leticia." I smile and say, "Johnny I've told you to call me Letty." He smiles creepily art me and says, "Leticia suits you better." Johnny creeps me out he's seventeen and he checks me out like hello I'm thirteen and I'm on a date with your cousin. EW! Johnny dropped us off at the movie theater.

Lance bought us tickets to an action movie. We got popcorn, candy, and drinks then we were off to find seats. We talk through the previews mostly about cars. When the movie started Lance put his arm around me. I blush a little and I'm so glad it's dark so he can't tell. Sometime during the movie he kissed me and it turned into a make-out session. This was my first kiss and first make out wrapped into one. We spent the rest of the movie making out and when it was over we walked outside hand in hand. He turned to me and said, "Letty I like you and you're beautiful, smart and know a lot about cars. However if you want to be with me and be my girl, well you have to drop Toretto and friends I don't like them and if you're with me you don't like them either." Oh no he fucking didn't! I glared at him and said, "If those are your conditions then no I don't want to be your girl! Toretto and friends as you put it are my family!" He glares at me and says, "Then have fun walking home bitch!" Johnny pulls up, he gets in and they drive away. My first crush besides Dom, first kiss, and first make-out just left me outside the movie theater miles from home. I can't call Dom or Tony. Dom would kill Lance and I don't want the drama. And Tony is out of town for a race.

After a thirty minute walk I finally make it home. When I go inside I don't see my mom anywhere. I go to her room and her stuff is cleared out. I walk in and see a note on the side table. It read, "Dear Letty, Let's be honest I'm not meant to be a mother like you're father wasn't meant to be a father I tried a lot longer than he did, so at least give me that. I love you, but I need to live my life. Go to the Toretto's Tony will take care of you. Love mama p.s. have a wonderful life." I will never know why this was my reaction maybe I wanted someone to find me fast or I was just so shocked or hurt. I don't what it was, but I let out a blood curdling scream and broke down crying.

I sat in my mom's room crying for about two minutes when I heard the door bang open down stairs. I hear Dom yell, "Letty? Where are you?" I just keep crying I can't talk. I hear what sounds like a stampede coming up the stairs. Dom, Vince, and Leon bust into the door. Dom runs straight to me and pulls me into a hug and holds me tight and Leon makes his way over to the note and picks it up. He reads it and hands it to Vince. Vince shakes his head and says, "Yo. Dom you're going to want to read this." Dom passes me to Vince and takes the note he reads it then starts shaking. He punches the wall and pulls out his phone. He types in a number and I hear him say, "Dad it's important. Letty's mom bailed. I mean she literally left Letty a not that she wasn't meant to be a mom and left her to us." I don't know what else was said because next Dom said, "Vince take Letty to pack up her stuff. Leon go tell Mia to set up room for Letty in her room." They both nodded Vince took me to my room and Leon went down stairs.

I packed up as much as my clothes as I could into my suitcases and took down my car posters. I had a suitcase just for my shoes and I got my laptop, its charger, my cell phone charger, and journal. Dom came in a few minutes later with Leon they all grabbed my bags and I took my journal we walked to Dom's house. Once we got there we walked straight to Mia's room I laid on Mia's bed and just cried. She laid with me and held me close and the boys set my stuff down and quietly left us alone.

Dom's P.O.V.

As we walked out of the room Leon turned to me and said, "How could someone do that to someone as amazing as Letty?" I sigh and say, "I don't know, but there's three things I know for sure Letty's going to need us more than ever now, her mom is crazy, and Lance is a dead man because no car dropped Letty off tonight so she walked home from the movie theater." Both guys got dark looks and I know mine was probably darker. Letty is family you don't mess with our family. I can't do a thing about her mom, but Lance he had hell to pay.

Letty's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache, crying for hours will do that to you I guess. I walked down stairs to see everyone sitting around. Dom looks at me and says, "Hey, there's my girl." Despite everything I giggled. Dom gave me a big hug and I hugged him tight. Tony came in the door at that moment and he said, "Hey Letty I just got back to talking to child protective service and they agreed that it would be in your best interest to stay here. So now you're not only a part of the family, but you live with us too." I know I should be upset by this, but honestly I was so happy I am way better off here then with my mom anyway. I run to Tony and hug him as I yell, "Thank you! Thank you!" He smiled and said, "No problem sweetheart. Dom take her to get the rest of her stuff." Dom nodded and arm in arm we walked back to my old house. Once we got to my room I started packing up my other stuff.

Dom randomly asked, "So what happened on your date last night?" I sighed. I knew he'd ask eventually. I decide to tell him the truth I could care less if he kick Lance's ass now. So I said, "He stole my first kiss and first make out then he told me if I wanted to be with him I had to stop talking to and I quote, ' Toretto and friends.' Because he didn't like you and if I was with him I shouldn't either. I told him if those were his conditions then I didn't want to be his girl. He got pissed and said well have fun walking home bitch then him and Johnny left me outside the movie theater I was too upset to call you and deal with the I told you so's so I just walked home." He pulled me into a hug and he said, "Never be scared to call me I'll always come get you. No matter what."

I hugged him back and all I could think about is how messed up everything is. My parents both left me, Lance my first crush besides Dom broke my heart, and I'm in love with a guy six years older than me who I now live with. Ugh my life is so messed up! But maybe thing will get better in time. I guess only time will tell. Dom and I move my stuff over to Dom's house into Mia's room. I spent the day with Dom, Leon, Vince, and Mia. It made things a lot better. I love my family.


	3. I Love You Dom

1 year later

Letty's P.O.V.

I've been living with Tony, Dom, Mia, and now Vince for a year now. Dom turned nineteen a couple days after the incident with my mom and Lance. That did not stop him from kicking Lance and Johnny's asses for leaving me in front of the theater that night. It was pretty fantastic. Mia and I have started high school and Vince and Dom graduated it surprisingly. Leon is a senior, Mia and I are freshman. Tony is away a lot more for racing, but now he tries to take us with him when he goes. It's pretty awesome! I love the speed! Dom Vince, Leon and I work at the garage constantly. While Mia works at the store. I also convinced Dom to teach me had to drive he was very hesitate at first, but with a lot of begging and bribing I convinced him. I'm getting pretty good actually even Vince and Leon say so. Johnny Tran gradated early and Lance dropped out. Supposedly he got a private tutor or something who cares the guy is a douche anyway I can't believe I ever kissed him. After that incident I haven't had much interest in dating. Can you blame me? I also have grown up a little more my body is a little more filled out nothing to spectacular, but still. Dom turns twenty in a couple weeks. And Mia and I are now fourteen. Dom and I have become close not like brother and sister, but something else I don't want to say romantically, but it does feel that way sometimes and I still have a major crush on him. This past year Dom and the boys have started going to street races they don't know I know, but I do and Mia and I want to go. Tony s going to be out of town this weekend and their going. So we're going to black mail them into letting us go tonight.

Mia and I came down stairs to see the boys talking we knew they were scheming about getting to the races tonight so I said, "Alright guys we're not stupid we know you've been going to the street races." Dom looked up at me and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and Mia said, "Yes you do. So please don't waste our time with whatever lies you came up with. We know you go to the street races every time dad is away." Vince said, "So we go to the races. What of it?" I smirk and say, "We want to go too." There was a chorus of Hell No's! From the three guys and Mia just laughed and I said, "It wasn't a question." Dom glared and said, "You're not going tonight period!" Mia glared back and said, "Yes we are or daddy is going to hear what you three have been up too." Dom glared harder, "You wouldn't." Letty smirked, "We would. Look you can take us with you and Tony never find out or we can go on our own and rat you out to Tony." They still glared at us. Finally Dom sighed, "Fine you can go, but you have to stay with us all night! No exceptions!" We nodded eagerly and he said, "We leave at nine. So you have two hours. Go get ready." We both squealed and ran upstairs.

Mia and I straightened our hair. Then we did our makeup I just put on black eyeliner, mascara, bronzer, and red lipstick. She did the same except with pink lipstick. She put on a black mini-skirt and a form fitting pink tank top with black hearts on it. She added black heels to make the outfit. I put on dark, tight denim shorts and a form fitting purple tank top that said in your dreams in white letters. I completed my outfit with purple wedges. I had to admit we looked hot and we had five minutes to spare. I looked at Mia and said, "Damn mama you look sexy." She giggled and said, "No Letty girl you look hot as fuck." We both giggle and make our way down stairs as we hear Dom yell, "Hurry your asses up." As soon as the boys see us their jaws hit the ground. Dom is the first to recover as he say, "Hell No! Go change now! Both of you!" I roll my eyes and say, "Dom if we go change we'll be late let's just go." He glares at me and sighs, "Fine Letty you're riding with me. Mia you're riding with Vince." We just shrugged and went to the vehicles we were told to get into. Dom and I got into his car and he turned to me and said, "Do not leave my side for anything. Do you understand? This is a rough crowd and I don't want you hurt." I smile at him and say, "Ok Dom I promise not to leave your side." He nods and starts his car. It roars to life.

When we pulled up to the races it was amazing there. Cars everywhere. Sluts everywhere too EW. I got out of the car and not even two seconds later Dom was by my side his arm around my waist. I looked over to Mia and see Vince doing the same thing to her. So that's why we rode with them they wanted people to think we were together or something to keep boys away from us. Mia and I connect eyes and we roll our eyes in sync we both know why there doing this. A Mexican guy came up to Dom and said, "You racing tonight bro?" Dom nods and says, "You know I am man here's the money." He lets go of my waist to get the money out of his car. He takes a moment to look me and says, "Hey mama I ain't seen you around here before." I said, "No you haven't." He smirks, offers me his hand and says, "I'm Hector." I take his hand and say, "I'm Letty." Dom picks that moment to shove the money into Hectors hands and say, "She's with me Hector walk away." I giggled and Hector put up his hands in a defensive way and backed away laughing. I turned to Dom as he puts his arm around my waist again, "Jealous papi?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Shut it Let." I giggled and he led me where Leon, Vince and Mia were. Dom is getting irritated by all the guys checking us out and I want to see if its brother love or jealousy he's been sending me mixed signals for a long time now and I want to see how far I can push him. I know he loves it when I call him papi because I see an involuntary shiver go down his spine when I say it.

He won't let us out of his sight, but Mia had a plan around that. The boys led us over to another group of boys. Dom and the boys were talking to some and Mia and I were just standing behind them two guys came up to us and started flirting. We flirted back of course me to piss off Dom and Mia to have fun. I got a little more into it then Mia by putting my hand on the guys arm. He smirk and put his hand on my hip and tried to pull me closer to him. Tried being the key word I was jerked away from him and pushed behind someone else. The someone else was Dom and he said to the guy, "What the hell do you think you're doing touching what's mine?" The guy I had been flirting with looked terrified and said, "Dom man I had no idea she was yours my bad bro." Dom says, "Well she is so move the fuck on mother fucker!" He took off and so did the guy Mia was flirting with which Dom didn't even notice so he was jealous not brotherly love. Mia walked over and talked with Vince and Leon and the guys they were talking to.

I decided to play with Dom so I said, "What the hell was that Dom! I was talking!" He took my hand and dragged me towards his car. Once we got to it he pushed me against it and pinned me too it. He says, "Letty you're killing me! You are only fourteen! I'm nineteen! It just isn't right!" I look him in the eye and say, "Then why do you care if I flirt with racers or not?" He glares and says, "That buster wasn't a real racer more like a wannabe." I roll my eyes, "Doesn't matter Dom. You don't want well they do so stop getting in the way." I try to push past him, but he slams back against the car I say, "Dom..." But my words were cut off by his lips. The kiss gets intense and turns into a make out session. We stand there for at least ten minutes just like that. He finally pulls away and says, "Letty we can't do this not yet. I'll make you a deal if you still want me when your sixteen then we'll give this a try I promise. You're still too young." I sigh and say, "Fine, but I know I'll still want you Dom I've been crushing on you since I was ten." He put a hand on my cheek and says, "I'm counting on it." We smile at each other and he puts his arm back around me and walks me back to the others. Dom was up to race. I stand by Leon and Mia by Vince while we watch Dom race.

It was so close at first, but in the end Dom won in a land slide. We were all around his car the second he got out. He took the money from Hector and says, "My sister counts the money." He then turns to me and picks me up. He spins me around and says, "And your my trophy." I giggle. He sets me down and puts his arm around my waist and leads me to his car. We headed back to the house. When we got there Dom suggested we all watch a movie. We all agreed and the boys went to get beers and popcorn. Mia and I picked the movie. We picked Lion King. The boys groaned when they came and sat down. We rolled our eyes and Mia said, "We can watch Cinderella if you prefer." They shut up after that. I was sitting on the chair and Dom squeezed in next to me and put his arm around me. Mia, Vince and Leon sat on the couch together. We watched a couple movies then headed to bed. We all had to be up for Tony's race tomorrow. It's going to be awesome!

The next morning Mia and I got up and put on shorts and our team Toretto shirts. Mine was red with black letters and Mia's was pink with white letters. I wore my black flip flops and she wore white ones. We threw our hair in to ponytails and put on mascara and lip gloss. We walked down stairs to see Tony and the boys down there. Tony has become like a father to Vince, Leon and I. And we are his kids. Dom gives me an intense look. He's checking me out, I giggle. Tony grabs Dom takes him outside. I wonder what that was about. I just shrug and walk to sit with Leon and Vince with Mia following.

Dom's P.O.V.

I saw Letty come down the stairs in that simple outfit and I lost my breath. She looks better now than she did last night. I know I shouldn't be having these thoughts I'm almost twenty and she's fourteen almost fifteen, but still it's wrong. I know it is which is why I told her to wait until she's sixteen. It's not much better, but it's something. Dad suddenly drags me outside. I look at him in question and he says, "You like Letty." There was no question in the way he said it. I said, "Of course I do dad. She's family." He shakes his head and says, "No you like Letty for real son. It's ok I'm not surprised. I thought it'd take you longer to figure it out, but I'm not surprised. However I would appreciate it if you waited till she was sixteen or so to start a real relationship with her." I was shocked he knew, but then again he knew everything. I nodded after my shock wore off and said, "That's what I told her dad." He smiles at me and says, "I'm proud of you son. You're a good man, you work hard and really help to take care of this family. When Letty is old enough you to will be perfect together." I smile and dad hugs me, I of course hug him back and I say, "I love you dad." He smiles and says, "I love you too, son." We call everyone out and we load up and head to the race track. I can't wait till I can race like dad on a real track.

Letty's P.O.V.

We all gave Tony a hug and told him we love him, Mia and I also kissed his cheek before taking our seats to watch him race. The race started and he was doing so well then another car came wouldn't back off him. It was getting crazy than Tony's car flipped and rolled. It was on fire. Mia and I broke down crying and Dom took off towards the track. I told Vince and Leon, "Stay with Mia don't let her see anything else. Got it?" they nodded with tears of their own. I took off after Dom and was running to the car, but the fire was getting to the gas tank and I knew it was going to explode so I tackled Dom to the ground. The car blew and Dom screamed at the top of his lungs. We were both sitting on the ground. I help him to my chest while he cried, we watched them take Tony's body out of the car. I'm so glad Mia isn't watching this. Dom just cries harder and holds on to me tighter.

I finally get Dom up and say, "Come on Dom we have to get to the hospital." He nods and I lead him to the cars. Vince and Leon rode in his car Dom and I rode in his and Mia rode here with Tony. I told Leon to drive Tony's car home and Vince to follow him. They didn't want to because Dom was in no shape to drive I rolled my eyes and said, "Dom's not driving them I am. Dom's been teaching and you guys know I can handle it." Vince says, "Fine we'll let you drive them there just be careful ok." I nodded I went to Mia and took her in my arms and said, "I got you sweetheart. We'll get through this." She nods into my chest and I walk her to the car and get her in the backseat. I go over to Dom and he looks at me and says, "Did you hear him scream?" I looked at him puzzled and said, "Dom, he didn't scream." He shook his head and said, "I heard a loud painful scream." I put my hands on either side of his face and said, "Dom that was your scream." He looked shocked he said, "I don't remember screaming." He started crying again and I got him to the car. He didn't question why he was in the passenger seat or why I was driving he just stared out the window. Mia was hysterical in the back seat. And I was just trying to get them to the hospital as fast as possibly could.

We got to the hospital and I led the Toretto siblings into the hospital I left them standing in a waiting room while I went to the information desk and said, "Hi we're Tony Toretto's kids. Where is our dad at?" The lady typed something in the computer and said, "Wait over there please as soon as the doctors can he'll come tell you what's wrong with your father." I nodded and usher Dom and Mia to sit. I see Vince come rushing in with Leon behind. I hear Vince say, "We're Tony Toretto's sons where is he." The lady said, "You can go sit over there with your family the doctor will be with you guys soon." Vince rushed over to us and said, "Letty have they said anything." I shook my head no. He sighed. I had Mia with her head on my shoulder and Dom holding my hand. Vince was pacing and Leon was sitting there calmly. Finally after an hour of this with my hand in pain from Dom's squeezing and my shoulder asleep from Mia's head. The doctor came in he said, "Tony Toretto's family please." We rushed to him as fast as possible. I said, "We're his kids." The man nodded and said, "I'm sorry kids your father didn't make it. We did everything we could." Mia collapsed Leon picked her up and held her. Vince punched a wall and started crying. And Dom he just stared off into space. He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the hospital he took me to a spot where no one could see us and he broke down. He collapsed on to me and I took us to the ground he cried and cried saying it wasn't fair and that they'd already lost one parent. We stayed like that till it got dark and I was sure the others went home.

Finally I got him up and led him to his car. I again put him in the passenger seat and then I got in the driver's seat. I took him home. Everyone was already there. Mia was on the couch asleep probably passed out from all the crying. Dom again took my hand and led me upstairs. We walked into his room. He sat on his bed and continued to cry I pushed him down to lay down and I laid beside him. I just laid there holding him while he cried. We stayed that way till we fell asleep.

When I woke up Dom was still asleep he had me in and iron grip. I couldn't get out of it and I tried trust me. Finally he started to stir. I said, "Dom. You have to get up." He looked at me and pulled me to him and he kissed me hard. I kissed back because I knew he needed this. He need comfort to feel loved and I'd give him thought, because I loved him. We stayed there for a while then I pulled back saying, "Come on Dom we need to go downstairs." He nodded. I told him to change first and he nodded. I went to Mia and my room and changed. When I walked out of her room Dom was standing there waiting on me. I took his hand and we walked downstairs I left Dom and Mia with Vince and Leon and began making the plans for the funeral and calling the family and the school.

I planned the funeral for the next day. Dom and Mia really didn't have any other family so I called mostly family friends. Cps called and I told them Vince and I would be right there. They didn't like that I was so young getting involved in this, but they agreed none the less. I walked into the living room and said, "V we got to go to the Cps office. To figure out the guardian thing." He nodded and left to get his keys and stuff. Dom stood up and said, "I'm going too." I sighed, "No Dom. Stay here with Mia." He went to protest more, but I shook my head. I knew they wouldn't let Dom be our guardian alone and I knew if they saw him right now they wouldn't let him at all. I looked at Vince and said, "Until Dom is stable we're going to make you our guardian. Okay?" He looked at me and said, "Are you sure? Dom is going to be pissed." I looked at him and said, "V we don't have a choice. In the state Dom's in they'll never let him be our guardian. It's you or foster care for Mia and me." He sighed and said, "Your right. I know it. I just know how Dom can get." I sigh, "I do too, but right now we have to be realistic. I planned the funeral and got everything done for tomorrow. I called all friends and family. I did it all. So I'm being the grown up today so just do what I'm asking. Okay?" He looked shocked and said, "Letty I didn't know you were doing all that." I sigh and say, "I did. And when we get home I have to cook for the family and for tomorrow for after the funeral." He looks at me and says, "Letty you're amazing." I smile and say, "Thank you V. now let's hurry Dom is going to lose his mind if I don't get back soon." he nods and we pull up to the Cps office.

We go in and we talk to this lady and tell her the whole situation and explain how Vince is nineteen almost twenty and a big brother to Mia and me. We explained Dom needed a little time before he could be a guardian. And I explained how my parents left me to the Toretto's and how the note my mother left me should be on file. She nodded and got the note and read it and cried. She said I'd been through enough and so had Mia with us both losing both our parents and that she didn't want to break up the family we have found so she agreed to allow Vince to be our guardian. The lady made Vince sigh some papers that made him our guardian. On the way home I looked at Vince and told him, "I'll tell Dom what happened today and why. He'll take it better from me." He nodded.

When we got home I went to Dom took his hand and led him to the garage where if he yelled Mia wouldn't hear it. I said, "Dom stay calm when I tell you this. Okay?" he nodded I said, "Alright. Well I made Vince mine and Mia's guardian." He looks at me with a glare and said, "Why the fuck would you do that?" I sigh, "Dom you're not stable enough to be made a guardian right now. Had I brought you there in this state Mia and I would be in foster care. Do you want that?" He softened his glare and said, "You're right Let I'm so sorry. I just want to take care of you and Mia." I smile at him and say, "You will, but right now you need some help. Vince's name is just on a piece of paper we need you too." He sighs and says, "I have to plan the funeral now." I shook my head and said, "No you don't. I already did that." He looked shocked and said, "You did that?" I nodded and said, "It's tomorrow at two o'clock. Everyone has been called. I'm about to cook us dinner and cook food for after the funeral. All you need to do is be there for Mia and go to the shop tomorrow with me to call customers and explain the situation." He pulls me into a tight hug and says, "I know I couldn't have gotten through this without you. None of us would have." I hold him tight and for a while we just sat there.

Finally I pulled away and said, "I need to get cooking and you need to check on Mia." He nodded and we went back to the house. I cooked dinner and we all ate quickly I had to force fed Dom and Leon forced fed Mia. I then started cooking for after the funeral. I finished and found Dom sitting in the living room alone everyone else was in bed. He looked up when I came into the living room and got up. He offered me his hand and pulled me up to his room we laid down and he held me tight and cried himself to sleep again. I held him the whole night we fell asleep just like we had done the previous night.

The next day I woke up at 11 I made Dom get up and told him to put on his suit. He nodded and I went and woke up Vince and Leon and told them the same thing. I then went to mine and Mia's room and woke her up. Her and I both got up and put on our black dresses and black heels. We didn't bother with makeup. By the time we were all ready it was time to go we got to the church and went to sit in the front. The funeral went by faster than I thought when we got home I warmed up the food and set it out for everyone. We all greeted everyone and talked to everyone, but after about an hour Dom came to me and said, "I need to get out of here now. Can we go to the shop." I nodded and said, "Go grab some clothes to change into when we get there. You're not ruining that suit." He nodded and ran upstairs I found Leon and told him where we were going he nodded and said, "Ok I'll take care of Mia and the guests." I nodded my thanks and Dom came down the stairs and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

When we got to the shop Dom went to change and I was sitting on the couch we had waiting for him. I heard someone walk in and I said, "Sorry man we're closed." When I walked to who it was my jaw hit the ground. How fucking dare this mother fucker show his face here! I looked at Linder the asshole who hit Tony's car and killed him. I had to get him out before Dom sees him so I said, "Look Linder, you need to leave now." He just says, "Well I wanted to know when you guys were selling this place. I'd really love to buy it." I glared at him and said, "We aren't selling so move your ass along." He laughs and I hear the door open. I see Dom come out he sees Linder and he snaps he picks up a wrench and runs at him. I jump out of the way and he just starts hitting Linder in the face I scream. I try to pull Dom off him, but he just won't budge I keep begging him to stop. I know he couldn't hear me he was in his own world, but I tried. Finally it was like his arm couldn't be lifted anymore and he stopped. He seemed to come back to reality and looked at me. He got off Linder, but stayed on his knees. He buried his face in my stomach and cried. I held him close. I totally didn't even think to call the cops, but thank god someone else did. A cop car and an ambulance showed up the ambulance took Linder and the cops took Dom. They told I needed to come down town and make a statement I asked if I could ride with Dom they were hesitate, but let me any way. I called Vince on the way and told him what happened. He said he'd meet us there. Dom was spaced out the whole ride and it scared me.

When we got to the police station they separated us. I told Dom not to say anything and we'd get him a lawyer. The police asked what happened and I told them how Linder was taunting us about Tony. And how Dom just snapped under the stress and pressure. They nodded and she was released. She found Vince in the lobby he said, "I called the Lawyer he's in there with Dom." We sat there for twenty minutes. Then the lawyer came out and he said, "I talked to Dominic. He agreed to take the plea that's been offered." I asked, "What's the plea." The lawyer said, "Three years. Two with good behavior." For the first time in three days I collapsed to the ground crying. Vince picked me and held me while I cried. He asked, "Can we see him?" The lawyer said, "Yes, but you only have two hours before he's taken to Lompoc." Vince nodded and said, "You go in there baby girl. I'll call Leon to bring Mia here." I nodded and I walked into the room as soon as Dom saw me. He said, "I'm so sorry Letty. I don't know what came over me." I shook my head and said, "Dom he was taunting us. He pushed you over the line. This is his fault." He looks at me and says, "You're amazing and I don't deserve you, but when I get out I want to be with you. If you still want me. I want you to take care of the family while I'm gone, because I know no one can like you. And I don't want you guys to visit, that place is dangerous and I don't want you guys there. I'll call when I can and we'll write." I start to cry and despite it all manage a smile as I say, "I'll always want you Dom. And I'll do everything I can to take care of our family. I love you not just as family, but so much more." He nods and pulls me close and says, "I love you too." I kiss him. As soon as I pull away Mia, Vince and Leon come in. we say our Good-byes and watch painfully as they take Dom away to Lompoc for at least two years.

We all head home. Mia locks herself in our room. Vince and Leon start drinking. I walk up to Dom's room. I strip out of my dress and shoes and then I pull on one of Dom's shirts, it smells just like him. I curl up in his bed and just cry and cry. I cry myself to sleep that night wondering how we're going to make it without Dom and Tony. I know it's going to be hard, but I also know that I'll figure it out for Dom and whatever I have to do, whatever we have to do we won't tell Dom about till he's out. God I hope he'll forgive us, because I know what I need to do and I know he won't like it. I hope he'll forgive me. I love you Dom.


	4. Dom Returns

2 years later Letty's P.O.V.

The past two years have been so hard, but I made it work for us. The boys drank themselves into a stupor for the first three months Dom was gone. I worked long, long hours at the garage to make up for them. Because they weren't there much if at all. I had to beat their asses out of it, but they finally got there shit together and stepped up in the shop. Vince should have been running it, but he didn't have the patience and Leon didn't have the attitude to deal with these people. So I was running the shop just giving Vince the credit to the adults. Mia stayed locked in her room for two weeks before I got her ass out and to school. I made a deal with the school where I do online classes so I can work. I run the grocery store during the day while Mia's at school and the go to the shop when she gets out. I have my license now, but I was fourteen when Dom went to jail so I did a lot of illegal driving. I won a care for myself at the races and I won one for Mia. So we both have cars which is good. I paid off the loan we got for the funeral and I have almost paid off the mortgage on the house. I race big money races at least twice a week and I try not to put it all back into my car. I also make the boys give me some of their winning for the bills and such. With three boys living here and helping we're doing pretty well. Oh yeah. Leon's half-brother Jesse came around about a year ago needing somewhere to stay so we gave him a place to live. He's a good kid well I say kid physically he's older than me. He's seventeen after all, but mentally he's not at my level, bless his heart. We adore him none the less. I'm almost done with high school, but Mia is still a junior. Dom calls and writes as much as he can we don't tell him much of what's going on, because I know he'll be mad or feel helpless.

Vince and Leon was beyond pissed the first time I raced, but when I won ten thousand dollars they shut up real fast. They knew we all needed to be racing to get money to keep ourselves a float. Since Jesse came to live with us we set up room for him and Leon in the basement, Vince lives in what used to be Tony's room, Mia is still in here room and I live in Dom's room. I love staying in his room it makes me feel so close to him. I haven't dated or done anything with anyone since Dom went away. It just doesn't feel right. I love Dom and I can't wait for him to get out. Only a couple more months and he'll be back. Now I'm sixteen and he's twenty-two. Vince is my guardian and I know he'll give me permission to be with Dom. I can't wait to see him again. I hope he still wants me like I want him.

Dom's P.O.V.

The past two years have been miserable. I've missed my family so much and this place is horrible. I miss Letty so much too. She's sixteen now. I have her birthday memorized. So I know when I'm out of her I want to make her mine. I am getting out today and it's about two months early and I couldn't be more excited. I get to the phone on the outside of Lompoc and call Vince. He answers immediately, "Hello?" I say, "Yo Vince! I need you to come get my ass I got out of Lompoc today." He's silent for a minute then he says, "Are you fucking serious brotha?" I laugh and say, "Yeah man I am. Just get me and don't tell anyone I want it to be a surprise." He says, "Are you sure? Letty isn't too fond of surprises and let me tell you that girl can pack a punch." I laugh and say, "I'm sure. Just get your ass over here." He laughs and says, "On my way brotha." We then hang up. I only stand outside Lompoc for about thirty minutes when Vince speeds up. He gets out and gives me a hug.

We get in the car and I ask, "So Vince tell me what I missed. How's the shop doing with you running it?" He sighs and says, "Dom man I got to tell you some stuff and you're not going to like it." I look at him and ask, "What man? What happened?" he sighs again and says, "After you went away Leon and I were in a drunken' stupor for like three months. Though we helped her a little Letty ran the shop and did basically all the work for those three months. She then literally kicked our asses out of the stupor. Then we were back at the shop, but she still ran it. We just said I did to keep people chill. She made me tell you I was running it, because she didn't want to worry you." I look at him in shock and ask, "Letty started running the shop at fourteen?" He nodded and I asked, "What about school? How'd she get there if you guys weren't there?" He says, "She made an arrangement with the school she takes all her classes online, and she drove there. She started driving a lot after you went away." I sigh and ask, "Ok, well you guys are ok now so is she back in school?" He shakes his head and says, "She runs the grocery store while Mia is at school and then comes to the shop when Mia gets out. Her and Mia drive their cars legally now." I look at him in shock, "Cars? How did they get cars?" He pales a little and says, "Well we struggled a little for a while and Letty found a way for us to make extra money. She uh, well she started racing." I was furious and I said, "What!?" He said, "Dom we were pissed at first too, she was only fourteen when she started, but she's good Dom. Almost as good as you. She won us enough money to pay back the funeral loans, keep up with bills and too almost pay off the mortgage on the house. She also won her and Mia a car." I was in pure shock. Letty started racing at fourteen and won tons of money and two cars. Wow. I think I love her even more now. Vince says, "Oh yeah. Leon's half-brother Jesse lives with us now. He's seventeen. He dropped out of school, but he's a car genius." I nod still processing everything Letty had done since I left.

We pull up to the house and I jump out of the still moving car. It's Sunday so the garage and grocery store are closed. I smell cooking and I instantly recognize it as Mia's. I walk in and Leon and some other guy who I assume is Jesse look up at me. Leon jumps off the couch and comes to me and hugs me he says, "Dom brotha it's so good to have you back man." He pulls back and says, "Dom this is my brother Jesse. Jesse this is Dominic Toretto." Jesse gets up and hurries over to us. He offers me his hand and I take it. I say, "Nice to meet you bro." he smiles and says, "Nice to meet you Dom." Mia comes into the living room saying, "Whose here?" she looks up and squeals. She jumps into my arms and gives me the biggest hug. She says, "Oh Dom! I've missed you so much!" I hug her back saying, "I've missed you too Mia." She smiles and says, "Letty is going to be so excited to see you! You know she hasn't dated or even looked at a boy since you left." That made my chest swell with pride and love. She had waited for me. I smile then look around and say, "Where is Letty?" Mia giggles and says, "Upstairs, asleep probably. She doesn't get much sleep, so she sleeps in on Sundays her only days off." I nod and walk towards the stairs and turn around and ask, "Does she still share your room Mia?" She shakes her head and says, "She sleeps in your room now. Has since the night you left." I nod and run up to my room. I slowly open the door and look around it looks basically the same except Letty's clothes were on the floor now along with mine. I guess she wore my clothe sometimes. I kind of like thinking about her in my clothes.

I walk quietly over to the bed and just look at her sleeping form. She looks beautiful. Her legs are longer, she has abs now, her chest is fuller and her face has aged in a good way. She definitely isn't fourteen anymore. I sit on the edge of the bed and shake her softly. She stirs and slowly opens her eyes. She looks up at me and says, "Is this a dream?" I shake my head and say, "No Let baby. I'm here. I got out today I wanted to surprise my girl." She smiles at me and says, "Your girl?" I lean down and kiss her. Then I say, "Yes my girl. The beautiful amazing girl who took care of my family and shops while I was away. Even though I don't approve of you racing at such a young age or running the garage at a young age either. I'm still so happy you did." She leans up and kisses me again. She then says, "I'd do anything for you and our family. I love you." I kiss her fiercely and then I say, "I love you too, Letty. So fucking much." We kiss again this time it turns into more of a make out session. I lay her down and put my weight on my arms as I lay on top of her. It was getting really intense when there was a knock on the door.

I pull back with a groan Letty screams, "What?" Vince says, "Don't hog Dom we want to see him too!" She rolls her and says, "Go back downstairs we'll be there soon. And so help me if you bring your ass up here before we go back down I will make the ass kicking I gave you when I was fourteen look like a slap on the wrist. Vince says, "Damn Let we just want to see Dom. No need for violence." I heard him walk away and saw Letty roll her eyes again. She pushes me off her then walks to my Chester drawers. She wearing a sports bra and short shorts. I watch to see what she's going to do. She pulls out a black lacey bra and matching thong. Then she pulls out a red tank top and denim shorts. She sets them on the bed beside me, then she takes off her sports bra and I just sit there frozen staring at her boobs as they bounce bare in front of my face. I watch as she puts on her black bra. Next she takes off her shorts and reveals no underwear. She slowly tauntingly puts on the thong. She then puts on the tight tank top and the even tighter shorts. I growl at her as she tries to walk out the door I pull her against me and whisper in her ear, "Wait to I get you back in this room later." She giggles and turns to look at me with a lustful look and says, "I'm counting on it Papi." I groan I love it when she calls me that. This is going to be a long ass night.


End file.
